The Rachel Berry Vacation TrainWreck Extravaganza!
by fushi248
Summary: When the New Directions and some Warblers are snowed-in at Rachel's house in NY for the winter vacation, the power goes out! Hilarity will ensue. Main couples: Klaine, Quick, Finchel, Samcedes. T because i'm paranoid, and language.
1. Chapter 1

"Come in, Come in, hello!" Rachel greeted as she rushed Kurt and Finn inside. Her dads were away for the winter vacation and had their small house in New York all to herself. She had bothered every member of the glee club so obnoxiously they all eventually agreed to spend the night there. The blizzard was monstrous outside. Kurt had a frost-encrusted scarf wrapped all the way up to his nose and wearing a thick hat, even though it would mess up his hair. Finn took off his hat and gave Rachel a kiss. Rachel beamed.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Mmmph," Kurt groaned through his thick scarf, hands shoved in his pockets.

Tina giggled from across the room where Mike was sitting with an arm around her. "Hello to you too, Kurt," she ran to him and gave him a hug. Mike patted him on the back.

Quinn was sitting in a chair with a magazine, wearing a blue sweater and jeggings. Puck was lounging on a couch half asleep. Lauren was texting on her phone. Soft music from _Spring Awakening_ was playing in the background.

"Okay everybody!" Rachel clapped her hands together. She wore a long black sleeve turtleneck sweater, a red pleated skirt, and green plaid knee-high socks. Kurt looked disgusted, but managed to ignore a comment as he unwrapped his scarf from his neck and hung it up. "So as we wait for the rest of the New Directions to arrive, I would like to give you a small tour. It's a quaint place, really, only three rooms not including the bathroom. Follow me!" She grabbed Finn's hand and Kurt followed.

"Um, hey Rachel, I hope you don't mind I—" he began.

"I'm going to stop you right there, Kurt, because nothing can ruin this night. All of the New Directions, bonding together on a snowy evening, it's going to be amazing!" Rachel squealed.

"Yeah, but—"

"So this is the kitchen," Rachel ignored him. She spread her hands out in a display. "Lovely, isn't it?"

"Totally," Finn said, still holding her hand. Kurt had a feeling Finn wasn't even paying attention. Rachel picked up three bowls of pretzels, chips, and M&Ms and moved into the next room.

"And now we come to the den…" she continued. The den had two small, plush couches, a tall cabinet, and lots of blankets piled in the corner.

"And now we're back in the living room!" Rachel finished. She places the bowls of snacks on the coffee table. Quinn glanced up from her magazine, paused for a second, and continued reading. Puck sighed.

"This is so boring. I should've brought booze," he mumbled.

"No, no, Noah, that didn't end so well last time," Rachel scolded. The doorbell rang. Rachel flounced to it and opened it. "Come in, Come in, welcome!" She yelled warmly, despite the enormous gust of snow that blew in.

Mercedes and Sam entered. Mercedes was holding her purse and Sam's sports bag, and Sam had his guitar. They were both as bundled up as everyone, sharing a scarf. Sam's lips that he often got teased for were almost blue, and Mercedes shivered violently.

"I-It is _freezing_out there," Mercedes chattered.

"Seriously," Sam said, setting down his guitar case. "It's like the North Pole out there; I was expecting to see Santa Claus." Mercedes laughed.

"So, did you guys come together?" Tina asked.

"No, no—" They both began.

"We both pulled in at the same time," Mercedes insisted, smiling.

Finn cast Sam a questioning look, gesturing to the scarf.

"She…got cold."

"Everyone in, before all the heat goes out!" Rachel demanded. They took off their coats and hats and began socializing.

After about ten minutes, everyone who was there was settled. Rachel and Finn were cuddling on one of the couches, having their own conversation. Sam, Puck, and Lauren were all in deep chat about sports. Kurt and Mercedes were seated on the floor, Kurt leaning against the couch where Tina and Mike were sitting, holding hands. The fire was radiating excessive amount of heat that tingled their cold fingertips. Christmas (or Hannukah, for Rachel) lights were strung around the room, adding to the bright light from the lamps and the fire. It sent a warm glow around the rosy colored walls and soft carpet. It was buzzing warm and so homey. The music shifted from _Spring Awakening_to _Rent._

While all deep in mingling, the door suddenly burst open.

"SPIES!" Rachel cried, an alarmed expression on her face. She thrust a pointing finger at the door.

"No need to be so harsh, Rachel," a very bundled up Blaine entered with four guys behind him. He wore a striped red and gold ski hat.

"Blaine!" Kurt smiled. He ran across the room and threw his arms around him.

"Hey," Blaine said into his boyfriend's ear.

"Woah, guys, slow down," Nick said from behind, making his way into the house.

"Yeah, we just got here," David told them, a grin on his face.

"What are they doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Kurt invited us," Wes smiled.

Rachel threw a furious glance at Kurt.

"I did not! …I invited Blaine."

"You could've told me!"

"I tried, you wouldn't listen!" Rachel stormed to the side as the rest of the boys entered.

"Well, you could at least introduce yourselves," Rachel crossed her arms.

"My name's David," the African American boy said.

"I'm Nick," the short boy with floppy dark hair smiled.

"Jeff," the lanky boy with light-blonde hair said.

The last boy stepped forward. "Hello, my name is Wesley." He bowed, and Quinn raised an eyebrow. Nick and Jeff mimicked him in the background as he spoke. "I am on the council for the Warblers, and I would like to say that for strict purposes—"

"No one cares, Wes," Blaine rolled his eyes. David patted him on the back.

"So, Blaine, why didn't you tell me they were coming?" Kurt asked, aware of Rachel's eyes burning into his back.

"Surprise?" Blaine shrugged. Kurt laughed and they hugged again, Blaine kissing him on the cheek.

"Ok, people, let's get down to business!" Rachel said loudly.

"But some people aren't here yet," Quinn said.

"Well, that's _their_fault, because I _clearly_stated to come at 7 o'clock and it is 7:30 now." She took a seat under Finn's arm again.  
>"So, why'd we even meet?" Sam munched through a handful of chips.<p>

"We _were_going to discuss plans for Regionals and possibly next year, until _they_showed up!" Rachel lashed out at the Warblers.

"What plans, Rachel?" Puck smirked. "Gonna send someone to a crack house again?"

"Crack house?" Jeff repeated with wide eyes. David held up his hands in some sort of surrender, and Wes, who had been sitting on the ground in front of the couch she was on, scooted away quickly.

"Should I be concerned?" Wes asked nervously.

Rachel folded her arms and muttered, "It wasn't an active crack house…"

At that moment, the door opened.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Rachel huffed, still in a bad mood.

With the wind and frost came the last three people. Brittany was pushing an ice cold Artie into the room, with Santana behind her. Artie was in a large puffy coat, but still shivering. Santana wore black leggings, boots, and a leather jacket over her sparkly silver tank top. Brittany had high-waisted black shorts, yellow and pink tights, converse, and a baggy light blue shirt on with a pink tank top underneath. A white beret was over her blonde hair curled into a side ponytail.

"Not to be rude, but why are they here?" Artie gestured to the warblers.

"The Warblers invited themselves over," Lauren told her.

"Isn't warblering some form of yodeling?" Brittany wondered.

"No, it's a bird," Mercedes said.

"How are you not frozen to death in that?" Tina asked Santana.

"Let's face it, I could be in freakin' Antarctica in a bikini and survive because of how hot I am." Santana smirked. She glanced around the room and her brown eyes landed on Rachel. "Unlike Berry in those socks." She made her way across the room and lounged next to Quinn.

"I want this night to be perfect, so I'm just going to ignore that comment from Santana," Rachel said stiffly. "This is going to be the best!"

And at that moment, the power went out. The room went dark, the soft music ceased, and the only sound was the crackling of the fire.

"This is going well," Finn said.

Mercedes brought out her cell phone, and soon everyone else did. The glowing made everyone's faces seem ghoulish.

"Tina, Sam, and Finn, come help me get some flashlights," Rachel began.

"And here we go." Santana rolled her eyes. "Of course she takes over everything."

"Sounds like somebody we know," Jeff said, looking at Wes.

"Puck, Mercedes, Kurt, and Lauren, would you mind carrying out the blankets from the den? The heat won't stay long because of the power outage, so we want everyone to stay warm. Quinn, Blonde Warbler, and Mike, get the candles and lighters in the kitchen. We'll be all set in no time!" She hurried out of the room.

That left Artie, Brittany, Santana, Blaine, Wes, David, and Nick.

"So you guys are Warblers?" Brittany questioned. They nodded.

She crawled across the room and got uncomfortably close to David and said very seriously, "Does that mean you can fly?"

After about fifteen minutes, everything was settled. The raging storm whistled outside. They all had blankets and pillows, but just sat on them for now until they lost the heat. Small lanterns, candles, and flashlights were set up in every corner of the house, providing dim light.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Mike complained.

"Ooh, let's play truth or dare!" Tina suggested. People cheered in agreement.

"I'm not so sure—" Rachel began.

"Stop being such a buzz-kill," Puck snapped.

They all gathered in a circle. Puck and Finn sat on one couch, Mercedes and Lauren on the other. Quinn remained in her chair. Rachel sat on the floor in front of Finn. Sam sat next to Santana, and Santana sat on the ground next to Quinn's chair on her left, Wes and David on her right. Brittany sat on Artie's lap, Nick and Jeff next to them on the floor, and Kurt and Blaine sat next to Rachel.

"Let's shake things up a little," Puck said. He brought out an empty bottle, assuring a worried Rachel it was from root beer, and placed it in the middle. "You don't get to choose your victim, you spin it—no passes!"

"Let's do this!" Artie yelled.

"Hostess goes first!" Mercedes called. "I call taking her on."

"Ok, fine."

"Truth or dare?" Mercedes asked.

"Hmm..." Rachel bit her lip. "Truth." Mercedes rolled her eyes, hoping for a good dare.

"Besides Finn, if you could pick any guy in this room to go out with, who would it be…and if you were a guy which girl you'd pick!"

Rachel put her head in her hand. "Oh god…ok, I have to be honest, Sam's pretty cute," she admitted. Mercedes' smile faded. "I'd definitely go out with him. Sorry, Finn!" Finn looked confused.

"Wait, did she just break up with me?" He wondered. Mike shook his head.

"And if I were a guy…? Uhh…" she scanned the room. "Well, Quinn would be an obvious choice.. because she's head cheerleader, and that would boost my status up the most and these days it's all about labels and popularity rankings, it's almost like a food chain if you're at the bottom—"

"RACHEL." Puck stopped her. "Shut up."

She spun the bottle and it landed on Sam. Finn looked worried.

"Truth or Dare?"  
>"Uhh… I'm going with dare."<p>

"I dare you…to eat whatever we make in the kitchen."

"Bring it!" he challenged with a grin.

"Who's the worst cook?" she cried. There were a few cheers as the grin faded from Sam's face.

"I'm coming!" Nick yelled, followed by Jeff, Puck, and Lauren. They all headed into the kitchen with Rachel, flashlights in hand. They snickered as they dug through every drawer, cabinet, and container. They laid all of their ingredients out: mustard, hummus, pepper, salt, orange soda, root beer, BBQ sauce, milk, ketchup, pretzels, and cheese.

"Let's do this!" Rachel yelled. They poured in the milk, orange soda, root beer, and BBQ sauce. Jeff squirted in the ketchup and mustard, and Lauren spooned in the hummus. After crushing up the pretzels and Puck shaking in the parmesan cheese, salt, and pepper, they stirred it. Lauren gagged at the sight.

"He's in for a rough night," Puck said with an evil grin.

"As long as he doesn't throw up on the carpet," Rachel said. They brought in the cup, and everyone cheered.

"Happy Birthday, Sam!" They hooted as they gave him the plastic cup.

"Oh god…" Sam peered into the cup.

"On the count of three!" Kurt yelled.

"One…" Sam plugged his nose.

"Two… Three!"

He knocked it back and his hand flew to his mouth to prevent him from spitting it out. He choked, swallowed, and ran into the bathroom. They all laughed hysterically as he shoved his head in the sink, running water pouring all over his head and in his mouth. He continued spluttered for a few minutes, until he came back with a towel, blonde hair soaked. Santana clapped.

"Well done," David laughed.

"Yeah, Sam!" Artie congratulated him. Sam coughed.

"My turn."

After a few spins, it landed on Santana.

"Dare me!" she shouted before he could ask anything.

"Ok… I dare you…to let us put an ice tray down your pants!" He laughed, getting back at them for his vicious dare.

"I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent. I got this." She smirked. Luckily, the ice hadn't melted yet.

"One, two, three!" Brittany and Sam poured the ice into her tight leggings. She screamed.

"_Que__es tan frío__!__Joder,__que es__frío!__Mi__dios__maldito__,__sacarlo__, sacarlo_!" She started cursing in Spanish.

"What is she saying?" David asked as she ran around the room.

Tina shrugged.

"She's saying 'holy shit it's freezing, get it out'," Wes translated in an official manner.

"_Esto ed una tortura_!" Santana continued. Everyone burst out in laughter.

After she had finished, she sat down, furious. "I'm gonna _cream _the next person I get!" After spinning, it landed on Blaine.

"You're gonna get it!" Brittany whooped.

"So, Blaine Warbler, truth… or dare." Santana said.

Blaine smiled. "Dare." Kurt's jaw dropped. How on earth could he choose dare after what Santana had just said?

Santana's expression turned to scheming. "I dare you to kiss me." Blaine's smile weakened as everyone whooped with excitement. "Full on these juicy lips." She crawled across the circle.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Brittany clapped, and everyone was chanting and clapping with her as Santana moved in.

Blaine leaned forward, everyone's chanting getting faster, and right as their lips were about to touch he snapped his head and planted his lips on Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine's hands grabbed him by the neck and pulled him closer. Everyone exploded, screaming and laughing. Kurt's hands flailed and he fell backward against the couch. Blaine kept pressing as everybody continued shouting and hooted. He finally pulled away and threw his hands in the air in achievement. Kurt wobbled and fell completely over, his pale face blushing in the faint light. Jeff high-fived Blaine and Rachel was still screaming.

"GET SOME, HUMMEL!" Puck shouted, and Kurt flushed even more, out of breath.

"Santana's not the only girl that could have some fun!" Blaine laughed. "Alright guys, my turn!" He spun the bottle, and it landed on David.

"David, truth or dare!"

"I'm going with truth," he said.

Blaine's face became very serious. "What would you do to a girl for a Klondike Bar?" Everyone started laughing.

"Of course _you _would ask that," David said. "I wouldn't do anything, because I'm lactose intolerant, idiot."

"Dammit!" Blaine yelled. "That was a good one, too!" David spun the bottle.

It landed on Brittany.

"Truth or Dare?"

"I don't want the Klondike Bear to come and get me," she said to herself. "Dare."

"Okay…I'm not good at dares, who has one?"

"I'm the king of dares!" Puck shouted. "You and Brittany have to trade clothes!" everyone hollered in agreement.

"That's more embarrassing for me!" David shouted. "Isn't she supposed to be the daree?"

"Too bad, no passes!" Lauren laughed.

"Do you have your bird jacket?" Brittany asked. David nodded. "I want it!"

Brittany looked surprisingly good in the jeans David was wearing, and the slightly too big Warbler jacket over her hot pink tank top was adorable. However, David, wearing Brittany's tights, shorts, and baggy blue shirt was hysterical. Everybody catcalled and hooted.

"Work it, David!" He gave them death glares.

It was now about 11 o'clock, and everyone was doing pretty much nothing. Quinn was texting on her phone. Mike and Artie were having a small conversation. Wes was reading by flashlight, Nick and Jeff were playing patty-cake, and David was also on his phone. Sam and Mercedes were sitting on the floor, quite close, talking with Tina and Lauren. Blaine sat on the couch with his arm around Kurt's waist. Santana was trying to explain to Brittany why the blazer wouldn't make her fly (they still hadn't traded clothes back yet.) Rachel, Finn, and Puck were arguing quietly. Soon everything went silent.

"We need music," Mercedes groaned.

Blaine stole Sam's guitar, strummed a chord, and began, "_You think I'm pretty, without_—"

"NO!" every Warbler (and Kurt) shouted.

Blaine, defeated, set down the guitar.

"I think my battery radio might still work!" Rachel said suddenly. She ran out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a big stereo.

"Jeez, Rachel, I was expecting a dinosaur, not a system," Puck's eyes widened.

"Let's get this party started!" She yelled, and it began blasting Party Rock Anthem, by LMFAO.

_Party rock is in the house tonight__  
><em>_Everybody just have a good time__  
><em>_And we gonna make you lose your mind__  
><em>_Everybody just have a good time_

Everyone started dancing. Brittany, Santana, and Mike were the first to start. They twirled in the dim, flashing candlelight. Rachel grabbed Finn, Kurt grabbed Blaine, and Sam grabbed Mercedes and they joined them. Nick and Jeff pulled Quinn onto the dance floor, who shrugged and started dancing crazily. Everyone had joined, and was going crazy to the beat.

_Party rock is in the house tonight__  
><em>_Everybody just have a good time__  
><em>_And we gonna make you lose your mind__  
><em>_We just wanna see ya_

_SHAKE THAT._

Brittany spun Artie around in his wheelchair, dancing on him. Mike and Tina held hands and did all sorts of dips and turns. Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes all danced together, tossing their heads around. They bumped hips and twisted each other around. Wes and David were rocking the robot, and Rachel was just leaping up and down, arms in the air. The chorus started over again, and every started singing: "_Party rock is in the house tonight__! __Everybody just have a good time, and we gonna make you lose your mind__! __Everybody just have a good time… Party rock is in the house tonight__! __Everybody just have a good time__, __And we gonna make you lose your mind!"_

"_We just wanna see ya—_

_SHAKE THAT."_

The last to words echoed into silence. Then Artie yelled:

"_EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFLIN'."_

The insane music started up again. Mike leaned over and Brittany flipped off his back. He pulled her under his legs and leapt over her in a flip. She took his hand and he twirled her around. She threw a high kick and landed in a split. Mike left to dance with Tina, and she pulled Santana on the floor with her. She spun her around, and Santana dropped to the floor. The moved their hips and laughed as they swung each other around. _"Shufflin', Shufflin'!" _Artie shouted again. As they cleared the circle, Santana grabbed Jeff's hand, and pulled him into the circle. He bumped and danced to the beat, and was a surprisingly awesome dancer. He didn't get to show off his moves much in the Warblers. He jumped into a backflip.

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash__  
><em>_We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad__  
><em>_One more shot for us, another round__  
><em>_Please fill up my cup, don't mess around__  
><em>_We just wanna see you shake it now__  
><em>_Now you wanna be, you're naked now!_

All the girls (and Kurt, as he got pulled in my Mercedes) moved into the middle of the circle, and sang:

"_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound" _

Quinn bumped to the beat, throwing her short blonde hair around. Mercedes shimmied and Tina twirled around.

"_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound"_

Santana swung her hips around, and Brittany threw back her head as she sunk into a split.

"_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound"_

Kurt and Rachel jumped up and down together. Rachel spun around, her brunette hair flying. Kurt moved his shoulders and hips together, singing with the rest:

"_Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound"_

Their moves got more intense as the beat's pace quickened.

"_Get up, get up, get up, get up__  
><em>_Get up, get up, get up, get up _

_Get up!"_

"_Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound!"__  
><em>_"Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up!"_

The guys joined in the middle and everyone shouted the chorus again. They didn't even notice the fire's hot flames disappearing into glowing, soft-lighted coals or the cold creeping into the house from their dancing and singing.

"_SHAKE THAT."_

And Artie sang:

"_EVERYDAY I'M SHUFF-FF-FLIN'!"_

After a long while of more dancing and singing until midnight, they decided not to drain the stereo's battery. Everyone high-fived and shouted, then suddenly realized how out of breath they were. Hey were all hot and sticky, but realized the fire was almost gone.

Rachel decided it would be best if everyone set up sleeping arrangements. In the living room on the floor was Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Wes, David, Blaine, Kurt, Artie on one couch, Mercedes on the other, and Sam on the floor next to her. In the den were Finn, Rachel, Puck, Nick, Jeff, Lauren, Tina and Mike.

And soon everyone was sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took a little bit. Please Review! The more you review, the more ideas I'll have for the next chapter and the faster it'll be up! :D **

Cold nipped at Kurt's toes, and he curled them under the blanket. The frosty air bit at his skin, seeping through his warm blanket. The fire had completely died out, and the air was freezing. His uncomfortable shifting sounded noisy in the frigid, eerie stillness of the room. He curled into a ball, moved this way and that, but couldn't keep warm for more than a few seconds. He finally turned to face the other way, and found hazel eyes staring through him.

He gave a small gasp, and Blaine chuckled. "You scared me," Kurt said softly, narrowing his blue eyes at his boyfriend.

"Can't sleep?" Blaine murmured. Kurt shook his head. A gust of chilly air floated through his blankets again, and he shivered, cringing. "Come here." Kurt moved closer to Blaine, who wrapped his arms around him. He shared his blanket, and Kurt sighed. Blaine's arms were surprisingly warm, and with two blankets and body heat, Kurt was warming up already.

"Thank you," Kurt closed his eyes.

Blaine smiled, even though Kurt couldn't see him. "No problem."

After a few minutes, Kurt shifted again. He turned so he was facing Blaine, and nestled his head into Blaine's neck. Slowly, Kurt's eyelids fluttered open, and he gazed up at him, foreheads brushing. They moved in closer, noses barely touching, and Blaine finally closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt gently pulled at the back of Blaine's neck, drawing him closer. Blaine set his hands on either side of Kurt, leaning over him. He gently pulled away for a moment. Their lips met again, stronger this time. Blaine's eyelashes brushed Kurt's cheek, and Kurt's hand found its way into Blaine's curly hair, running his fingers through it.

"_Waankyyyy,"_ Santana sang. The two broke apart to see Santana right behind them, her brown eyes squinted with sleep and a smirk on her face. Blaine backed up against the couch with a crash, eyes wide and very frightened. Kurt flushed madly and created as large a distance as possible between himself and Blaine. She merely laughed.

"Get some, white boys," Santana winked at them as she turned away, resuming her sleep.

Kurt and Blaine just stared at each other, still getting over the initial shock. Blaine kissed him on the cheek, and they cuddled together as they fell asleep once more.

"I'm just saying this is _my _house, maybe I should be the one who decides!"

"Yeah, sure, because from what I've noticed, everyone always agrees with you!"

Mercedes groaned, shoving her head under her pillow.

"Some of my peers may not appreciate my talent, but I assure you, I know best!" Rachel yelled from the kitchen.

"And I assure you I could make something even better!" Wes shouted back.

"I really don't care who makes breakfast," Finn put in.

"Stay out of this, Finn!"

"You're just scared that they'll like me better! You're threatened by my talent!"

"You're just jealous we beat you at Regionals!"

"Hey dwarf, how bout you shut it before I go all Lima Heights on you?" Santana hollered from the other room.

"This has nothing to do with Regionals, or Glee Club whatsoever!"

"It's my house, and it WAS my idea to have this get together—you weren't even invited!"

The teenagers slowly started making their way into the kitchen, heads fuzzy with sleep. The two captains' arguing had woken everybody up.

"Well, I'm here now, so how about I just help out?" Wes snapped.

"No! I will not allow my competition to just come into my house, spend the night, and make breakfast for my Glee Club! There is no way, over Barbra Streisand's grave, that I am letting you take over my Glee Club!"

"Because she takes over everything," Tina muttered to Mike.

"So you're worried I'll win over your Glee Club? I knew it!"

"Can you blame me for hanging onto them as tightly as I can? They're all I have and I am not letting you take that away from me!"

"This is getting way too personal," Quinn grumbled as she sat down at the table.

Puck smacked Wes and Rachel on the back of their heads as he entered, and sat down next to Quinn. "Those two need to _shut up._"

"And since when have we ever gotten Rachel to shut up?" Kurt questioned as he gathered stacks of bowls from the cabinets.

"When we gave someone else a solo," Sam remembered.

"True," Kurt said, handing everyone a bowl. Lauren set down a few boxes of cereal on the table, and Blaine put toast in the toaster.

"And I don't think that's going to help now," Mike said, sitting down at the island on a stool.

"Preach," Artie put in, wheeling over to the table.

"What about Wes?" Mercedes asked the Warblers as she made her way to the island.

"If we took his gavel, maybe he'd notice," Jeff suggested.

"He's usually pretty cool, and quiet," Nick told them.

"But when Wes gets worked up…" David shook his head.

Finn gave up trying to stop them, and brought over milk (that had managed to stay cold my keeping it outside). Santana and Brittany took the chairs next to Quinn. Everyone was wrapped in blankets, the fire and the power both still dead. Quinn, Puck, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Lauren, the Warblers (minus Wes) and Artie were at the long table. Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine were settled at the island.

"I am not going to let my Glee Club be run by my rival who is even shorter than me!" Rachel said furiously, even though it was clear they were the same height. The both opened their mouths again when Puck interrupted them.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" They stopped. "In case you nutcases missed it over your obnoxious yelling, we made breakfast." They scanned the room of everyone settled in, already with food. "Frickin' idiots." Rachel and Wes took seats at the table.

Everyone took turns using the bathroom to clean up—sadly with eighteen kids and one bathroom, this took quite a long time. Puck shoved Finn's head into the sink, Quinn and Santana nearly broke the mirror (by fighting over who was hogging it more), and Wes and David got toothpaste all over the place on "accident." So far the morning had been rough.

"How about we start off this lovely evening with a song?" Sam said, tuning his guitar. Everyone made noises of agreement, sitting in the living room. He plucked a few strings.

"How 'bout some Bieber?" He smiled, and Mercedes began laughing, remembering his previous obsession with The Justin Bieber Experience. He slowly strummed and sang:

"_My friends say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me__  
><em>_I guess I'm just a sucker for love…"_

"Dude, I love this song!" Jeff said excitedly. He hurried over to Sam's side.

"You got the base part?" Sam asked. Jeff nodded. "Take it away."_  
><em>_"'Cause honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leavin'__  
><em>_'Cause you're my angel sent from above"_

Sam sang,_ "__Baby, you can do no wrong__  
><em>_My money is yours, give you a little more because I love ya, love ya__  
><em>_With me, girl, is where you belong__  
><em>_Just stay right here, I promise my dear I'll put nothin' above ya, above ya_"

Jeff took the first chorus. _"Love me, love me, say that you love me__  
><em>_Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me__  
><em>_Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me"__  
><em>_"Tell me what I wanna hear," _Sam sang.

And Jeff sang, _"Tell me you love me"__  
><em>  
>They sang together:<br>_"Love me, love me, say that you love me__  
><em>_Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me" _

Sam began harmonizing, singing the higher part._  
><em>_"Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me__  
><em>_Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me"_

Jeff sang, "_People try to tell me, but I still refuse to listen__  
><em>_'Cause they don't get to spend time with you" _

__Sam gazed across the room at a certain someone.

"_A minute with you is worth more than a thousand days without your love__  
><em>_Oh your love, ohhh!_

_Baby, you can do no wrong__  
><em>_My money is yours, give you a little more because I love ya, love ya__  
><em>_With me, girl, is where you belong__  
><em>_Just stay right here, I promise my dear I'll put nothin' above ya, 'bove ya, _

_Ohhhh!_"  
>The two sang perfectly together, voices harmonizing beautifully. With Sam singing the tenor part, Jeff singing the lower part, it was awesome. The guitar playing became more upbeat.<p>

"_Love me, love me, say that you love me__  
><em>_Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me__  
><em>_Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me__  
><em>_Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me_

_Love me, love me, say that you love me__  
><em>_Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me__  
><em>_Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me__  
><em>_Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me"___

Quinn had an odd expression on her face. She kept blinking and staring at her lap. Kurt glanced between Sam and Mercedes, and raised an eyebrow. Was he singing to her?

"_My heart is blind, but I don't care__  
><em>_'Cause when I'm with you, everything has disappeared__  
><em>_And every time I hold you near__  
><em>_I never wanna let you go, oh"_  
><em><br>_Sam's guitar strumming quickened again.

"_Love me, love me, say that you love me__  
><em>_Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me__  
><em>_Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me__  
><em>_Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me___

_Love me, love me, say that you love me__  
><em>_Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me__  
><em>_Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me__  
><em>_Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me…"_

Everyone clapped and cheered. The two blondes stood up, high-fived, and bowed.

The teenagers slowly formed into their groups again after the performance. Tina and Mike kissed and began having their own sweet conversation. Santana, Artie, and Brittany were socializing with the Warblers. Kurt was leaning on Blaine, head buried in the crook of his neck as he closed his eyes. Mercedes was enjoying Sam's animated story. Lauren and Puck were plotting something probably slightly legal. Quinn suddenly stood up and fled to the bathroom. No one noticed, except Puck. Lauren kept talking and he nodded, half listening. After a few minutes, Quinn still hadn't returned. "I'll be right back," he muttered to Lauren and quickly left.

He stood by the doorway for a few seconds, rethinking his actions. What if she was fine? What if she yelled at him for being a pervert or something?

That's when he heard the sobs. A few choking sounds that escaped her delicate throat. He knocked a few times.

"Um, someone's in here," she sniffed.

He opened the door anyway.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice sounding strangled and tight.

Her eyeliner was smudged and her green eyes were red, puffy, and glistening. Tear stains stained her soft skin, and he face looked tortured and miserable.

Puck took another step into the small bathroom, looking down at her.

"Go away," she said. "Please, just leave."

When his clear, hazel-brown eyes continued to stare through her, she squeezed her eyes shut as tormenting tears fell from her eyes. She let out another sob. Puck grabbed her thin, fragile frame and pressed it against him in a gentle embrace. She clung to his gray t-shirt, shuddering with each weep. She tried to talk, but only started crying harder.

"Shhh," Puck hushed her. Ever since the song she had been acting strange, but the song wasn't particularly moving or anything. He didn't know why she was crying, but he felt like he needed to be there for her. Quinn always had to be alone at the top. Puck believed differently.

After about a minute, Quinn sniffled up enough to speak. Her voice was thick with tears and pain.

"I miss it," she whispered into his chest.

"What do you miss?" he asked softly.

"Love." She paused. "I don't miss Finn, or Sam, or anyone. I don't miss Prom Queen, I don't miss popularity, I don't miss relationships." She closed her eyes and cried again. "I miss the feeling that someone loved me, everything about me. I miss myself actually loving someone, whether it was good for my reputation or not. I miss that true feeling where everything is crystal clear that you love someone, and they make you feel so real, and that it has nothing to do with anyone else but you. And when they smile at you, everything just seems so right…" she trailed off began sobbing again, shaking. "You just know you can't change anything, because you're unconditionally in love and you can't help it."

"I know," he said, not sure where it came from or how he understood. Or why he had this tug at his heart.

"I haven't had that feeling in a year," she said, half to herself.

"When was that?" Puck murmured. Quinn finally looked up at him.

"When I looked at Beth," she spoke softly. She sighed as Puck stroked her short, golden blonde hair. "And when I looked at you after she was born. Knowing something was real."

Puck leaned his head on her, closing his eyes.

"You'll find it again. I know you will."

As night came around and everyone was getting hungry for something they could eat with no power, Rachel came in with a tray of long skewers, a huge bag of marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. Everyone was wrapped in blankets, Brittany once again wearing David's Warbler blazer, crowded by the large fireplace. The one window was still thick with frost and ice, sealing any exit of the house, but everyone was toasty, huddled together by the fire.

"You know," Finn began, shoving a smore into his mouth, "Being snowed in isn't so bad." Rachel interlaced their fingers, beaming at him.

"When we aren't fighting," Artie added. There were murmurs of agreement.

"It's nice to have a little retreat," Blaine said.

Mercedes said, "Even if it's longer than we expected."

Brittany's marshmallow caught on fire, and she started screaming. "Isn't it going to kill the man inside?" Santana quickly blew it out for her. There was a pause, and everyone started laughing at the sudden change in mood.

"This reminds me of a song," Tina said.

"What song?" Kurt asked.

"That one about like heroes or something. It's kind of old, I can't really remember it."

"Does it go like…" Jeff began humming part of the song.

"Yeah, that one."

"Oh, I love that song! Boys Like Girls, right?" Nick asked. A few people nodded.

There was silence except for the crackling fire. Artie suddenly began to sing softly, "_It's too late baby, there's no turning around, I got my hands in my pockets and my head in the clouds, this is how I do…when I think about you…"_

Puck joined him, getting louder. "_I never thought that you could break me apart, I keep a sinister smile and a hold in my heart. You want to get inside, well you can get in line, but not this time…"_

Mercedes, Puck and Artie sang, "_'Cause you caught me off guard… Now I'm running and screaming…"_

Quinn sang in falsetto very quietly, "_I feel like a hero, and you are my heroine…"_

Blaine suddenly interrupted, his voice strong compared to Quinn's delicate falsetto before him, "_I won't try to philosophize, I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes," _Doing just what he sang to his boyfriend next to him. "_This is how I feel, and it's so surreal…" _

Rachel and Finn took the next verse, "_I've got a closet filled up to the brim, with the ghost of my past, and the skeletons. And I don't know why…you'd even try, but I won't lie…"_

The five Warblers all sang, "_You caught me off guard…Now I'm running and screaming…"_

"_I feel like a hero," _Kurt sang sweetly. Everybody belted:

"_And you are my heee-roine! Do you know that your love, is the sweeet-est sin?"_

"_And I feel a weakness coming on, never felt so good to be so wrong," _Puck sang.

Tina and Mike sang,_ "Have a heart on lockdown, and then you turned me around!"_

Sam took the next line,_ "And I feel like a newborn child, everytime I get a chance to see you smile."_

"_It's not complicated!" _Brittany and Artie sang together. Santana joined in at,_ "I was so jaded!"_

"_And you caught me off-guard…" _Quinn, Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes sang gently.

"_Now I'm running and screaming_," Kurt sang solo. There was a long pause, and suddenly everyone sang at the top of their lungs:

"_I FEEL LIKE A HERO, AND YOU ARE MY HEROINE! DO YOU KNOW THAT YOUR LOVE, IS THE SWEETES SIN?"_

The guys continued singing the chorus, and the girls sang the bridge in the background.

"_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)__  
><em>_And I feel a weakness coming on__  
><em>_Never felt so good to be so wrong__  
><em>_Had my heart on lockdown__  
><em>_And then you turned me around__  
><em>_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin…?)__  
><em>_I'm feeling like a new born child__  
><em>_Every time I get a chance to see you smile__  
><em>_It's not complicated__  
><em>_I was so jaded…"_

Brittany cheered at the end. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel, and she giggled. Sam and Mercedes clapped loudly with the Warblers, and Puck fist-bumped David. Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. Artie whooped, Santana laughed in joy, and Brittany eagerly smiled. Quinn rested her head on Puck's shoulder.

Brittany's marshmallow caught on fire again, having been buried in the flames throughout the whole song. She began panicking again about the little man, and Santana and Artie both blew it out for her.

"Should I have made a wish?" Brittany wondered suddenly.

Santana peeled off the black, crisp burned marshmallow and put it in between the crackers and chocolate. Puck leaned back and opened his mouth wide, like a shark. Santana shoved the burnt smore into his mouth, laughing. Finn and Rachel cross skewers, and ate each other's marshmallows. Artie's pouted at his own burnt marshmallow, but Brittany made him a smore and fed it to him anyways. Jeff shoved a marshmallow into Nick's mouth, who toppled over, smiling. Lauren and David were having a marshmallow fight. Quinn delicately peeled her toasted marshmallow off her skewer, licking her fingers. Puck leaned in and snatched in his mouth. She laughed and playfully swatted him in the chest, and he merely grinned. Kurt and Blaine hooked arms and ate each other's smores, crumbling all over the place. Sam made Mercedes a smore, and fed it to her. Brittany glanced cross-eyed up at marshmallow smeared on her forehead. Almost anything they did ended up in smiles or laughs. After everyone had finished, they just sat together, fire reflecting in their eyes. Despite the blistering cold outside, everything was warm inside. Sam was sitting close to Mercedes, strumming on his guitar, and Blaine was playing softly on Puck's guitar with him. Kurt had his head perfectly fit in the crook of Blaine's neck as he gently played. Finn and Rachel were holding hands. Santana rest her head on Brittany's shoulder, who was holding hands with Artie. Puck's arm was wrapped around Quinn's shoulder. Wes and David were half asleep, and Nick and Jeff were sitting next to Lauren, who nodded her head to the guitar beats. Tina was leaning into Mike, eyes closed as she drifted to sleep. Slowly, one by one, they closed their eyes and fell asleep where they were, until the last guitar string was plucked by Blaine. __


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY! Things have been really busy! :c **

**So I found a lot of mistakes and such in the last two chapters. Sorry about those. And to the few reviewers, thank you so much! I was nervous that it had too many pacing problems or something. I was also nervous about writing people like Santana and Brittany (how can you fully capture all that awesomeness?) so I hope they came out okay. And I also rediscovered my love of Quick from season 1. **

**This is the version the Unholy Trinity (aka the three Cheerios) sing, starting at the second verse and second chorus…: **.com/watch?v=1XkJBVY7rP4

**I'm hoping if you listen to it while reading, you might get an idea of what I was failing to describe with the harmonies and the background singing. ^^; When listening to the song and picturing it, it works out a lot better than trying to write it.**

**ANYHOO, enjoy! :)**

Deep growling in Finn's stomach aroused him. He woke to flickering coals and everyone sound asleep. He sat up from the couch he had been leaning on, gently resting Rachel's head down. Jeff was sprawled out on his back. Wes was face-down, head shoved in a book. Mercedes was leaning against Sam. Brittany was sprawled across the floor. Santana asleep leaning against Artie's chair. Artie himself managed to fall asleep in his chair, head drooping. Puck was also leaning on the couch, an arm around a snoozing Quinn. Nick was curled up in a corner, and David was hidden under a few blankets. Tina's head was in Mike's lap, and Mike was lounged across the floor, hand frozen on her silky hair mid-stroke. Lauren was in a deep sleep on the couch. Kurt was cuddling with Blaine, their fingers still intertwined. No one else was up yet.

Finn put two slices of bread into the battery toaster. How the Berry's managed to get one, he didn't know, but didn't question it—it was giving him food after all. He whistled a little as he leaned against the counter, listening to the hum of the battery toaster. After a minute, it popped up. As he turned around, a huge bright light flashed before his eyes.

"Agh!" he screamed as he squeezed his eyes shut and fell against the counter. He hit his head on a cabinet and sunk to the ground.

Brittany stood over him, camera in hand. "That was a pretty picture, Finn," she observed. His head was in his hands and he moaned. At that moment, Wes, David, Mercedes and Sam entered.

"What's going on here?" Sam said, his voice thick with sleep and his blonde hair sticking up in random places.

"Look at my pretty picture," Brittany smiled, beckoning them to the camera. Mercedes sputtered and snorted as she broke down laughing. Wes had to wipe tears from his eyes, and David was doubled over from laughing so hard.

"I thought I could post it online and maybe get enough money so Barbie could upgrade to a double-decker dream house. It's like…a double rainbow. But a house."

"Hey, Britts. Having fun?" Santana trudged through the door with Puck on her heels. Kurt and Blaine followed in after. Blaine's hair was loose and curly, and Kurt's was messily spiked up.

The ten of them were soon laughing hysterically at the photo Brittany was so proud of. Jeff joined them a few minutes later, and they all just hung out, still half asleep. Kurt and Blaine were holding hands, leaning towards each other as the teens made their way into the living room with the rest. They flinched at another bright flash.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine Warbler is lucky," she said as she lowered her camera, and turned to him. "He has soft baby hands." Blaine laughed nervously, only slightly used to her ways. "He also tastes good."

"Wait—what?" Blaine did a double take as she flounced next to Santana.

"Oh, you didn't tell him?" Puck smirked.

"No! Why would I?" Kurt's face looked deeply alarmed.

"Tell him what?" David asked.

Kurt threw them a 'don't-you-dare' glare, but it was ignored.

"Kurt and Brittany totally got it on last year," Santana purred. Kurt turned beet red and looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Kurt and _Brittany_?" Sam almost screamed.

"Seriously?" Wes snorted.

"Yeah, I still have a video." Brittany nodded. "Ever since Angelina left Jersey Shore, I record things for Lord Tubbington so he doesn't go through my stuff again. When he's upset, he likes to hide my things. I still haven't found my gummy bears."

Everybody stared at each other for a terse pause. All at once, the dove for Brittany's camera.

Puck yanked it out of her hands. Kurt screeched and launched himself onto his back. Santana grabbed at his waist, trying to pry him off Puck. He kicked her in the stomach and fell off Puck's back and onto a sleeping Rachel.

"Hey!" she yelled, furious. When she saw the commotion, she stormed over to them.

"Noah, give me the camera."

"No frickin' way," he grinned.

"_Noah."_

"No!" he yelled as she lunged for it. Jeff snatched it from Puck, but Blaine tackled him to the floor. Sam knocked into him and they rolled onto the floor. Wes and David both fought Jeff for it. Rachel shoved into them, and Santana shoved her onto Quinn (now woken from having Rachel pushed on her). Quinn, pissed, slapped Rachel. Rachel stumbled into Kurt, who threw her off onto Puck. Puck fell to the ground and on top of a sleeping Nick. Nick rolled over and moaned, hiding under his blankets. The camera was still clutched in Puck's hand, who was flattened by Nick and Rachel. Kurt swiped it in a swift movement, victorious, when his wrists were suddenly grabbed by Blaine. They wrestled for a moment until it was knocked across the room, clattering to the floor. They glanced at each other, then flew across the floor and lunged for it. Blaine dragged Kurt back as he clawed for it. As Blaine leapt for it, Kurt grabbed his waist and threw him over. Santana pushed both boys back and jumped for it. Wes practically sat on top of her. Rachel got caught up in both Wes and Santana. Santana yanked Rachel's hair back, and she yelped. Quinn shoved Santana, and David stumbled on top of them, arms stretching for the camera so close but yet so far. Kurt screamed as he was tugged away, fingers so close to the camera. Sam nearly kicked him in the face, but Blaine crawled over him. Quinn elbowed his ribs, but Rachel rolled on top of her as David pushed her off. Jeff grabbed Wes's shoulders and pushed him to the ground. Puck kneed a few people in the stomach, diving for the camera, which still lay a few inches away. Brittany merely walked over and picked it up while everyone was attacking each other.

Quinn kicked Rachel in the stomach, which earned her a punch in the back. Sam, Wes, and Jeff were wrestling. Blaine and Kurt were dragging each other away, not harming each other but pinning each other down and making sure neither one got to the camera. David and Puck were pushing each other around onto sleepers such as Tina and Mike, and Artie just watched from his wheelchair.

Kurt finally escaped Blaine's tight grasp and flew to Brittany.

"Boo," he began, knowing she liked it when he called her that. "Please. Give. Me. The Camera."

She stared thoughtfully down at the camera. "You're my favorite dolphin…" she murmured.

"Right! Give your dolphin the camera, boo," he pressed. She nodded.

"Here, Kurtsie," she smiled adorably. He quickly erased the video, and tossed the camera to the fighting teenagers.

"I'm sorry, Britt, but it was for the best," he patted her on the shoulder.

"That was a lovely morning," Mercedes grumbled, clutching her glass of milk. It would've been coffee, if they had power. She was cranky without it.

"What was that fight all about?" Tina questioned.

"Blaine, the Warblers and Sam found out about Brittany and Kurt last year," Puck leered. Kurt turned red again.

"And Britt-Britt had a video," Santana explained. "Til Lady Lips deleted it."

"I don't want anyone seeing that!" Kurt said, flustered.

"So all that was just over a video?" Artie said, surprised.

"I so regret not getting that camera. It would've been _so _worth it…" Santana grumbled, defeated. "I blame Rachel."

"What did I do?" Rachel exclaimed.

"You've always done something," Santana shrugged.

"Now that everybody's up, I think I should bring up the snow's melting," Quinn observed.

"Can we go home?" Nick shouted, and ran to the back door.

"Nick, NO—" they began.

The door swung open a crack, and the snow was still past his waist. An enormous gust of frost an ice cold snow hit him full on. Jeff managed to yank him back and shove the door shut.

"The snow's still four feet high and the power's still out. The roads aren't cleared and there's ice covering every inch. What Quinn meant was the storm is slightly less horrific than it was before," Rachel explained as Nick dried off.

"It's really dark for almost noon," Mike said. There were nods of agreement as they flooded back into the living room.

As Rachel and Finn re-lighted the candles, everyone began lounging around. Suddenly, Santana's phone rang.

"_I'm nothing like a girl, you've ever seen before, nothing you can compare—"_

She flipped it open, grinned, and texted back.

Unexpectedly, Brittany's phone rang. "_I'm nothing like a girl, you've ever seen before, no—"_

She giggled and tapped back.

"_I'm nothing like a girl, you've ever seen before—" _Sent.

"_I'm nothing like a girl, you've ever seen—" _Sent.

"_I'm nothing like a girl, you've ev—" _Sent.

"_I'm nothing like a girl—" _Sent Again.

"_I'm nothing like a girl—" _Again.

"_I'm nothing like a girl—" _And again.

"_I'm nothing like a girl—" _And again.

"Would you two STOP texting each other?" Puck finally exploded.

Santana glared at him.

"_I'm nothing like a girl you've ever seen before—" _Brittany's phone sounded.

"You guys have matching ringtones?" Wes asked.

"Totally," Brittany smiled.

"I actually really like that song," Artie said.

"Yeah, once just for fun we tried to figure out some acapella," David said.

"To _that _song?" Artie said.

"But it was just totally fooling around," Jeff said, snacking on Red Vines. "It was like…"

The four started humming a few notes, it was actually really cool.

"_Yes I can see her," _Artie began. "_'Cause every girl here wanna be her…__Oh, she's a diva__  
><em>_I feel the same and I wanna meet her."_

Puck strummed a chord and sang, _"They say she low down__  
><em>_It's just a rumor and I don't believe 'em." _The three Cheerios stood up and began to dance a little._  
><em>_"They say she needs to slow down__  
><em>_The baddest thing around town!"_

"_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before__  
><em>_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore,__  
><em>_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl__  
><em>_Without being disrespectful…!"_

The three girls twirled around to the singing of Puck and the Warblers.

Artie broke in, "_The way that booty movin' I can't take no more__  
><em>_Have to stop what I'm doin' so I can pull her close__  
><em>_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl__  
><em>_Without being disrespectful!"_

All six guys sang, "_Damn girl__  
><em>_Damn, you's a sexy chick__  
><em>_A sexy chick__  
><em>_Damn, you's a sexy chick__  
><em>_A sexy chick__  
><em>_Damn girl!"_

Quinn sang, "_Yes boys can see me," _she smiled.

"(_I know you see me)," _Brittany and Santana sang background.

All three joined together, "_'Cause every girl here wanna be me.."_

Brittany sang after, "(_Every girl wants to be me…)"_

"_Yes I'm a diva_," Quinn sang.

"(_I'm a diva!)_" Santana belted.

"_Fellas scream, and I wanna meet'cha_," Quinn sang.

"_(Scream, they wanna meet me…!)_" Santana and Brittany repeated.

"_They say I'm low down…" _Quinn's voice got louder.

"_(I'm low down)," _Brittany echoed.

"_It's just a rumor, so don't believe 'em_," all three sang.

"_(Don't believe the rumors, babe…)" _

"_They say I need to slow down…!"_

"_But I'm the baddest chick around town!" _the three voices with different harmonies were perfect.

Quinn and Santana sang harmonies and background while Brittany moved to the front, moving with the beat.

"_I'm nothing like a girl you've ever seen before,_

_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore!_

_If you wanna find the words to describe this girl,_

_You best be respectful!"_

Santana took the next part, Brittany moving to the background.

"_The way my booty's movin' you can't take no more!_

_Have to stop what you're doing, try and pull her up close,_

_If you wanna find the words to describe this girl,_

_You best be respectful!_

_Damn boy!"_

All three did a small sort of dance resembling that of "Say a Little Prayer" and chanted together:

"_Damn I'm a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, damn I'm a sexy bitch…Damn boy! Damn I'm a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, damn I'm a sexy bitch…Damn boy!"_

The three girls hugged and held hands, their somewhat damaged friendship piecing back together. The teenagers clapped at the performance.

"Anyone know what time it is?" Finn asked.

"Noon," Wes said.

"Anyone else hungry?" Mike asked.

"Let's make cookies!" Kurt squealed.

"But the power's out," Santana told him.

"How about just cookie dough?" Artie suggested.

"Let's do it!" Jeff insisted.

"Okay everybody, to the kitchen!" Rachel called, and they flooded through the doorway.

"Finn, get the bowls and stuff from the top cabinet," she instructed. "Quinn, the measuring cups are in those drawers over there. Sam, could you get the flour, sugar, and salt from those jars? Tina, get two sticks of butter and eggs from the fridge." Santana rolled her eyes as Rachel took control.

With everything set out, they got to work. "Rachel, it says to soften the butter, but it's already soft since the power's out and the fridge stopped working…Do I still need—" She interrupted Tina.

"No, no, it's fine." She had to separate Santana and Brittany, who were tossing the chocolate chips at each other and giggling.

Lauren mixed the sugar and butter together into a cream. Rachel beamed, everything going swimmingly. Artie handed her the vanilla and she poured some in to perfect measurement.

"Noah, hand me the eggs," she commanded, stirring the vanilla into the mix. Suddenly, something hit the back of her head with a _crack,_ and something sticky dripped down her neck. She froze, eye twitching. Slowly she turned on her heel to see Puck snickering.

"You did NOT just throw an egg at me!" she screeched. She stormed over to Puck, but Finn shoved him into the wall.

"Not cool, man! Especially not after what Jesse St. Douche did to her!" he said furiously.

"Let go of him!" Quinn snapped. When Finn shoved him harder into the wall, she took the bag of flour and hit him in the back, the white powder shooting out of it and covering both boys and the wall. Jeff and Nick stared at each other, smiled, then took two bags of sugar and ran around, shaking sugar into people's faces. Nick started pouring it over Mike's head, who fell into Mercedes. Mercedes took a stick of butter and shoved it into his head.

Rachel yelled, "Stop! Stop ruining the kitchen!" Santana grabbed a bag of brown sugar and threw it at her. She ducked just in time, but it sprayed all over her head. She grabbed Santana's arms and pushed her back, knocking her into Brittany. Brittany spilled the milk and it drenched all over Santana's silky black hair. Santana slapped her across the face, and she stumbled into Quinn, who fell on Artie. The wheelchair rolled back across the room and hit the wall. Sam took an egg and threw it at Tina, who ducked, and it hit Kurt full on his head. Blaine covered his mouth to keep from laughing at the look on his face.

"If it makes you feel any better… It's kinda cute," he sputtered, trying but failing not to laugh. Kurt nodded, flashing him a bitch-glare. Without any warning, he grabbed two eggs—he flung one at Blaine, spun around and launched the other at Sam. One cracked on thise side of Blaine's head. Sam's was stuck in his blonde hair.

"Enough!" Wes shouted in the middle of it all. Out of nowhere, he had a gavel, and banged it on the table. "I WILL HAVE ORDER!"

They all froze.

"Dude," Jeff said. "You seriously _brought_ that?"

Wes stood still as a statue. Kurt hurled an egg that hit him full-on in the face.

Hell broke loose again. Rachel grabbed a stick of soft butter in each hand and chased Puck around. Puck seized the milk carton and splashed it across the room, her dark hair drenched. Blaine threw an egg at Mercedes. She scooped a handful of mix from the bowl and tossed it at her, but it hit Quinn on the side of the head. Artie snatched the bowl and threw a handful of dough at everyone he passed by. Santana took the bag of chocolate chips and flung them at Finn and Sam, who were having a butter fight. Quinn grasped the surprisingly big bottle of vanilla, which flew all over Rachel and Lauren. Kurt got hold on the bag of sugar and dumped it on Blaine and Jeff's heads.

Brittany took a seat on the counter, eating chocolate chips from the bag and swinging her legs like a child, watching the chaos and ingredients fly past her.

Lauren poured a carton of milk on Mike and Nick, drenching them. Nick stole the carton and emptied the rest on Wes, and Mike poured flour on his head. Tina dumped a huge bag of brown sugar on Sam. Artie's face was splashed with vanilla from Quinn. He blindly ran into Mercedes, whose bag of sugar went flying into the air. It finally rained on Kurt. Furious, he chucked a bag of flour at her. She threw the bag back, and it caught him in the stomach. He doubled over and backed up into Blaine, who ran into Lauren, who knocked into Rachel made a face-plant into the bowl of dough.

"STOP!" She screeched. Puck had a stick of butter in mid-air. Jeff froze while holding a bag of flour over Mercedes' head. Santana was armed with eggs. The counters were stained with milk and eggs, and the cabinets were splattered with flour, sugar and butter. Brittany continued eating the chocolate chips and swinging her legs, oblivious. Finn scratched his floury head in amazement at how they had destroyed the kitchen.

"We need to clean this up," Rachel said, voice shaking with anger. Santana snickered, and Brittany pulled out a finger to swipe so dough off her face, but Rachel slapped it away.

Everyone scrubbed and cleaned, either muttering in regret or humming to pass the time. Kurt was in emotional shock, trying to fix his hair and whimpering.

They took turns showering. For all the cleaning of getting flour, dough, butter, and everything else out of their hair, it took a few hours of each of the teenagers to shower one at a time.

Mercedes, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Quinn, Artie, and Mike were the only ones who had showered so far. They all chilled out in the den. Blaine rubbed his hair with a towel, trying to dry it. Rachel brought out a portable DVD player and set in on the floor while they waited for the others to shower. "Here are some DVDs we have…" she tossed them aside. Blaine snatched one and nearly screamed.

"It's Harry Freakin' Potter!" he shouted, holding up the DVD.

"So?" Quinn said.

"Oh my god, those boys are _obsessed,_" Mercedes groaned.

"We are watching this," Kurt said in an end-of-discussion tone. "Put it in!"

Kurt and Blaine were really the only ones _really _paying attention. They were wrapped up in blankets, lying on their stomachs, eyes glued to the screen. Artie set his chair very close to it, but was distracted by talking to Quinn and Mercedes was also half-watching. Mike was asleep on the couch.

"Artie, how have you been? You seem…tense. Down." Quinn seemed unusually nice.

"Yeah…Brittany's been drifting away," he muttered. Mercedes rubbed his arm in sympathy.

"It's okay, white boy. You know we love you."

"Yeah… what about you Quinn? You also seem kinda low-spirited. Anything wrong?" Quinn stared at her lap.

"Just…confused."

"About what?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn's green eyes seemed to look right through Artie. He glanced around. Was she really looking at him like that? Why would _the_ Quinn Fabray think twice about him?

"Just…stuff. Sometimes I feel like such a bitch. I like being friends with Brittany and Santana. But sometimes I don't feel like myself around them. I feel like I could be…_better_ if hung out with other people." She smiled. "Like you guys."

"I've missed this Quinn," Mercedes smiled. "The girl from last year. Where'd she go?"

"She's not gone forever. She never was. She's just been hiding." Quinn paused. "I hope…maybe she's going to come back." Mercedes held out her fist, and they fist bumped.

"Oh, _wut da hell_?" Artie said in a gangster voice. "Let Artie-fresh in on the lovin'." They laughed and did a three-way fist bump.

"Oh, come _on!" _Kurt yelled at the DVD player. "It's _Unjellify_! Why does _nobody _get that?"

**QUARTCEDES FRIENDSHIP=LESS THAN THREE.**

**{Sorry this is so short. ;_;}**

**OK I'm conflicted… Quartie or Quick? I ship them both, but I can't decide. Help me!**

**And again sorry this took so long. Unfortunately, the next one probably won't be up in a while… I'll be in after-shock of Deathly Hallows, and by the time I recover, it'll be next week and I'm off at an overnight field hockey camp. :C **

**Thanks for reading! :}**


	4. Chapter 4

**You: Yay, it's up faster than I expected!**

***reads it***

**Oh. THAT'S why it was up so fast.**

**Yeah, cuz it's a short sucky chapter. I'm sorry. Also, for you AVPM fans, maybe I'll incorporate more references into later chapters {how long is this thing gonna be? THEY'RE GONNA BE STUCK THERE FOREVER~ jk. I kid, I kid.} so there's just like 1 or 2 in here…or maybe I subconsciously added some….? o_****O**

**{PS Keep voting! For Quick or Quartie!}**

**See ya like…next week! :D**

"Mercedes."

"_Mercedes."_

She slowly opened her eyes, heavy with sleep, to find Sam's eyes staring through her. She flinched at first, eyes wide. He laughed softly and she sighed.

"You scared me," she laughed a little.

"Oh, come on. I'm not that scary, am I?" Sam grinned. Their faces were inches from each others.

"Um, Sam—" she began.

"No one's awake," he looked slightly relieved. "Everyone's fast asleep," he continued, pushing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. Mercedes felt warmth spread through her at his touch.

"Well, then, let's take advantage of this," she smiled. He took her hand and they moved into the den.

The small room was slightly warmer than the living room, where everyone had moved to so they could sleep away from the Harry Potter marathon running into the late hours of the morning. Speaking of which, Kurt and Blaine were completely passed out on the floor. Kurt was lying on his stomach, his head resting on the DVD player, which was still stuck on the menu of the sixth Harry Potter. Blaine's head was leaning on Kurt's back, and arm around him. They were both sound asleep.

Sam leaned forward and gently switched the DVD player off. The magical music ceased, and Blaine twitched, but continued sleeping.

"Those boys…" Mercedes rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Well…this isn't exactly what I had in mind for 'alone time'," Sam said, eyes not leaving their unwanted company.

"That's okay," Mercedes said. She pushed the door open slightly so it blocked the two on the floor. "They won't wake up."

Sam leaned in and stroked her hair. "Why do we have to hide?" she said softly.

"Not for forever," she promised. "For now, I'd like things quiet." She glanced to the side. "Your..past relationships haven't exactly been on the down-low."

"Can we please…not talk about that? Quinn, or Santana, or any of that?" he shifted uncomfortably.

"Sure, I'm sorry. I'm still just...getting used to having you."

"Well, you have me," he said.

Puck squirmed underneath Finn. "Get offme!" Finn had rolled off the couch and landed on top of him, still snoring and asleep. Finally, Puck managed to shove the Franken-teen off him. Finn woke up with a start.

"Wha…" he said sleepily, scratching his head.

"Dude, you are _such _a heavy sleeper," Puck groaned.

"Why am I on the floor?" Finn was very puzzled.

"Because you fell off and were on top of me for a good ten minutes."

"Oh. What time is it?"

"Like…nine."

"Wanna get some food?" Finn changed the subject as his stomach growled.

"Sure." The two boys crept around the sleeping teenagers and slipped into the kitchen. Finn snatched the milk from outside, which kept it cold. Puck tossed him a glass and Finn poured them both milk.

Were those voices? It sounded like it was coming from the den… Puck moved across the kitchen towards the door. No one was supposed to be in there besides the Harry Potter nerds.

"Man, the roads are still closed. Looks like we're still stuck here," Finn said from the kitchen, scrolling around on his iPhone.

"Yeah…" Puck dismissed him, not listening. He was focused on the voices from the den. The door was open a crack.

"…relationships haven't exactly been on the down-low," Puck heard faintly. Or something like that. Who was that? He peeked in the living room quickly, scanning the room. Sure enough, Mercedes was missing. So it _was _her. Who was she with? He returned to his post a few feet from the door.

"I'm just…getting used to having you," Mercedes was saying. Puck sipped his milk, leaning against the island.

"Well, you have me." Sam leaned in and kissed Mercedes gently. Puck choked on his milk, snorting and coughing. _Sam and Mercedes? _Puck pressed a hand to his chest, trying to clear his throat. Finn slapped a hand on his back and Puck sputtered.

"Dude, you okay? What is it?" Finn asked.

"Nothing," Puck said.

"There's no food!" Mike whined.

"I'm sorry, I didn't plan on keeping eighteen teenagers—or should I say nineteen, Finn's appetite counts for two people—staying here for four days straight!" Rachel retorted.

"Great. We're all tired, hungry, cold, and stuck with Berry for a week," Santana complained.

"Excuse me! I'm the one feeding you, giving you shelter—"

"Yeah, yeah," Santana dismissed her.

Almost everyone was gathered in the kitchen, eating half-pieces of toast or the crumbs of cereal. The only ones missing were Lauren, Quinn, Jeff, Wes, Kurt, and Blaine.

"All I know is I can't _wait _for this storm to be over!" Mercedes groaned. "The first snow day is fun, but now it's just out of control."

Brittany spoke softly. "One time, a polar bear took me underground. It said I'd get to meet Santa's elves, and we'd dig our way to china. Instead, I got lost in the snow bank for three days." She glanced around the room. "I still don't trust polar bears," she said to herself.

"We have got to get out of here," Quinn walked in, her short blonde hair very messy. Lauren followed.

"I'm feeling claustrophobic," Tina said. "I want to leave this tiny house, go outside!"

"Don't do it," Nick told her seriously.

"Any Lucky Charms left?" Jeff inquired as he came through the doorway.

"Nope," Lauren said, finishing off the box.

"This can't be good," Nick said. "Buddy, hey…it's okay."

"No, I am never going to happy again," Jeff said, voice trembling with sadness. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to curl up in my sock drawer, and sleep for days." He hung his head and left the room. Nick shrugged.

"Who hid it this time?" Wes stormed through the door, knocking into Jeff.

"What?" Artie asked.

"Don't look at me," David said to Wes as he bit into his toast.

"What's gone?" Quinn asked.

"Oh my god, is his gavel missing _again_?" Blaine moaned as he and Kurt trudged through the doorway from the den.

"Yes, and I'm determined to find out who hid it!" Wes snapped.

Blaine held up his hands lazily in a half-hearted gesture of surrender.

"And I'm looking at you!" Wes yelled.

"Come on, Wes, I just woke up," Blaine plopped down in a seat at the island with Mercedes. "I had no time to hide it."

"Speaking of which, why so late, Hummel?" Puck asked mischievously. "Gettin' it on with Warbler last night?"

"No!" Kurt hit him on the arm, blushing bright red.

"They were too busy geeking out to Harry Potter to do anything," Mercedes snorted.

"It's almost eleven, friends!" Rachel said excitedly.

"So what?" Sam said.

"So, I think it's time I perform for you!"

"_Yay_," Santana groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I have not performed yet. And I am the leader, the hostess, and the most talented so I think you all will enjoy it no matter how much you protest because I know that you do appreciate my efforts. You gripe and moan but I know deep down you're all aware of how much struggling you'd be doing if it weren't for me, trying and failing miserably to make it to the top without my superior knowledge and insight. If it weren't for me, this group would be falling apart! We would be like a team of mediocre students with no instructor, a cake with no frosting, Nessarose without the wise and caring Elphaba to look after her!"

"Some say Elphaba messed Nessarose up for forever, Rachel," Kurt reminded her with a bored expression.

"What are they talking about?" Puck whispered to Finn. "Like, historical figures or something?"

"Yes, yes, but that's beside my point!" Rachel waved him away. "My point is, without me, you're nothing. I agree everyone in the New Direction has the talent but without me to fuel it and power it, there is no spark to start the flame! All our efforts would be wasted, gone! I think I really started up this club. I got us the first few strides to start a leap into success! I made us live again, breathe again! So I conclude, you are lucky you stumbled across my excellence and I am the most extraordinary thing that happened to glee club."

There was long silence. David's head was on the table, half asleep. Finn had his head in his hands. Lauren was on her phone, and Artie looked like he was about to crash.

"Oh, she stopped talking?" Santana said. Rachel glared at her.

"I disagree," Brittany said. "I'm the best thing that happened to glee club."

Rachel performed anyways; they had a feeling if they stopped her, they might get kicked out into the towering snowbanks.

Rachel started up the music from her stereo, and the beginning beat of a song began.

"Oh _HELL _to the_ no,_" Mercedes stood up. "You can't honestly do this by yourself!"

"Yeah, let us in!" Tina agreed.

"Fine. As much as I hate to share my spotlight, I think I make an exception," Rachel said. She began:

"_Hearts break too fast when they're sentimental__  
><em>_Won't stay, won't last when it's love at first sight__  
><em>_So why are my convictions blinded by your spotlight…__  
><em>_Can't breathe, can't sleep__  
><em>_Need some medication__  
><em>_I've kissed goodbye to my reservations__  
><em>_I know there's other fish out in the sea,__  
><em>_Not for me__  
><em>_I want you!"_

Tina and Mercedes sang behind her as she broke into the chorus.

"_If I can't have you__  
><em>_Then I don't want anyone!"__  
><em>_"(I don't want anyone!)" _Mercedes and Tina echoed._  
><em>_"If I can't have you__  
><em>_Then only damage has been done, baby__  
><em>_We can break these rules__  
><em>_If you wanna have some fun!"__  
><em>_"(If you wanna have some fun!)"_

The three girls sang in harmonies:_  
><em>_"Think of all the love that you will lose,__  
><em>_If I can't have you__  
><em>_If I can't have you."_

Tina gladly took the next verse, singing at Mike with a smile.

"_Heartbeat, cold sweat__  
><em>_Thoughts slippin' under__  
><em>_Can't fight, no threat__  
><em>_'Cause there's just no use__  
><em>_One look, no hesitation I'm slipping into you..."_

Mercedes slid in front of Tina, singing proudly:

"_Forgive these eyes, these lips you're tastin'__  
><em>_No time to waste on an invitation__  
><em>_My shame, my self-control has suffered enough__  
><em>_And everybody wants to be loved!" _She belted the last line

All three sang the chorus again:

"_If I can't have you__  
><em>_Then I don't want anyone!__  
><em>_(I don't want anyone!)__  
><em>_If I can't have you__  
><em>_Then only damage has been done, baby__  
><em>_We can break these rules__  
><em>_If you wanna have some fun!__  
><em>_(If you wanna have some fun!)__  
><em>_THINK! of all the love that you will lose, ooh__  
><em>_If I can't have you__  
><em>_(If I can't have you) _

_If I can't have you__  
><em>_(If I can't have you)"_

The music slowed down. Rachel sang loudest, but Tina and Mercedes softly harmonized behind her,

"_I haven't seen the best that love has had to offer,__  
><em>_They say perfection's always right around the corner,__  
><em>_Could be true…"_

The music almost stopped completely._  
><em>_"But if I can't have you."_

Mercedes pushed out a loud high note as the music started back up again and Tina and Rachel sang the chorus at the top of their lungs. The audience of teenagers clapped and cheered. Mike pretended to drum along with them.

"_If I can't have you__  
><em>_Then I don't want anyone!__  
><em>_(I don't want anyone!)"_

Mercedes joined in with them again. A bright smile was stuck on her face as Sam clapped to the beat. Kurt raised an eyebrow as the two exchanged eager looks._  
><em>_"If I can't have you__  
><em>_Then only damage has been done, baby!__  
><em>_We can break these rules__ ,__  
><em>_If you wanna have some fun!__  
><em>_(If you wanna have some fun!)__  
><em>_THINK! of all the love that you will lose, ooh__  
><em>_If I can't have you__  
><em>_(If I can't have you)_

_If I can't have you__  
><em>_(If I can't have you)_

_THINK! of all the love that you will lose, ooh_

_If I can't have you."_

That performance was truly amazing. Everyone cheered and hollered, clapping loudly. Mike and Tina hugged, and he spun her around, lifting her feet of the ground. Rachel bounced over to Finn, who kissed her full on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she stretched her arms onto his shoulders. After they broke apart, their forehead still rested against each other.

Mercedes watched longingly. Her dark eyes flickered at Sam, who gave an apologetic smile. She looked down at her feet as her two friends spent time with their lovers. Kurt ran over to her and gave Mercedes a huge hug. She brightened up a little. Over Kurt's shoulder, Sam gave her a nod.

Kurt held her hand, and she beamed at him. Kurt unexpectedly dragged her away into the den.

Puck leaned towards Sam. "Hey dude…we gotta talk." Sam stared at him, confused. Puck motioned for him to follow him into the kitchen.

Puck punched him in the arm. Sam bent over a little, clutching the spot where he'd just been hit.

"What the hell?" Sam said painfully.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Puck insisted.

"Tell you what?" Sam rubbed his arm.

"About you and Jones!"

"Me and…What?"

"Dude, don't try and hide it. I caught you two making out this morning."

"We weren't making out!"

"But you were kissing her. You _were! _Get this through your skull man—you got a thing for the diva."

"Please don't tell anyone," Sam pleaded.

"It's cool. I got your back," Puck assured him. "But close the door next time. It's like you _wanted _to get caught."

"What?" Mercedes asked as he pulled her into the den and shut the door.

Kurt flicked her on the forehead.

"Ow!" she yelped, hand flying to her forehead. "What was that for?"

"_How could you not tell me_?" Kurt hissed.

"Tell you what?" Mercedes rubber her forehead.

"About you and Sam!"

"What?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, you're doing a terrible job of hiding it," Kurt sighed, putting a hand on his hip. "I always catch you guys making lovey-dovey eyes at each other."

She raised her voice. "They're not—" Mercedes spoke softer, "—lovey-dovey eyes…"

"Yes, they are, 'Cedes, I know them when I see them."

"You would know from Blaine…" she muttered.

"Don't change the subject." He pointed a finger at her. "Get this through your weave, girl—you've got a thing for Trouty Mouth."

"Please, Kurt, don't tell anyone," she pleaded.

"Who do you think I am? Mercedes, I'm your best friend. I'd never do that to you." Mercedes smiled. "But be careful with your eye-flirting. It's painfully obvious."

"From what Wes and David have told me, you and Blaine aren't so good at that either," she teased.

"_Mercedes loves Trouty Mouth…_" Kurt sang as he opened the door.

"No!" She yanked him back and shushed him, but he laughed. They left the den together.

"I want my gavel," Wes whined. Santana slid over to him.

"I think I know what can make you feel better," she said.

Quinn rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Oh Santana, not that again…"

Santana flashed her a look. "No, no no, not that." She turned back to Wes. "Playing dirty."

Wes raised an eyebrow. "Maybe want to …elaborate?"

"We have something in common. We both hate Rachel Berry."

"Well, I don't really _hate _her—" Wes began.

"Okay, not helping," Santana cut him off. "I'm saying we play dirty by getting back. We prank Rachel, you'll feel better. We'll be getting even."

"But I'm pretty sure Rachel didn't take my gavel," Wes said.

"It doesn't matter who did it, my go-to is just blame Rachel for everything. It's like blaming al your problems of global warming, it works perfectly." She held out her hand. "So what do you say?"

Wes ninja-rolled into the kitchen. He sprang to a squatting position, completely on-guard. "I think it's clear. No suspicious signs of anything," he whispered.

Santana strode into the room, arms crossed. "What are you doing?" she asked. Wes quickly stood up, brushed non-existent dirt off himself, and cleared his throat.

"Nothing." Santana shrugged and dug through Rachel's cabinets.

"What are you doing in there?" Rachel called. Wes froze.

"We've been caught!" he whispered. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Looking for food," she answered.

"Okay!"

"That was close," Wes sighed.

"This isn't the CIA. We're in a _kitchen_." Santana smirked in victory. "Got it."

Wes grinned as he found what he was looking for. "Same. Our work here is done." They high-fived, pocketed their findings, and left.

Everyone was lounging in the living room again. It was late at night, the blustering, cold winds beating at the windows. Kurt was holding Mercedes' hand as the couples flirted and showed off PDA's, comforting her.

Out of nowhere, Blaine clicked a button on the stereo. The synthetic music to a familiar song started. He shouted, "_Let's drop!" _

The guitar started. "_Yeah, come on,"_ he smiled. Brittany, Artie and Quinn clapped to the beat.

"_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door__  
><em>_Your body's cold__  
><em>_But girl, we're gettin' so warm,"_

Kurt couldn't keep a smile off his face as his boyfriend sang._  
><em>_"And I was thinking of ways__  
><em>_That I could get inside__…"_

Blaine ran up to Kurt ad sang directly to him, eyes fastened to Kurt's sparkling glasz ones. He was in dapper-mode, but being incredibly adorable at the same time.__

_"Tonight you're falling in love,__  
><em>_(Let me go now)__  
><em>_This feeling's tearing me up,__  
><em>_Here we go now!"__  
><em>Kurt was blushing but grinning like an idiot as Blaine leapt into the air and belted out the chorus.

"_Now if she does it like this__  
><em>_Will you do it like that?__  
><em>_Now if she touches like this__  
><em>_Will you touch her right back?__  
><em>_Now if she moves like this__  
><em>_Will you move her like that?__  
><em>_Come on, shake-shake__  
><em>_Shake-shake, shake it!"_

He rushed over to Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. He took them by the hands and pulled them to their feet. The Cheerios moved their hips and twirled each other around.

"_Shake-shake__  
><em>_Shake-shake, shake it,_

_Shake-shake__  
><em>_Shake-shake, shake it!"_

Mike, and Tina stood up, spinning each other around and dancing along with the other four.

"_Shake-shake__  
><em>_Shake-shake, shake it,_

_Shake-shake__  
><em>_Shake-shake, shake it!"_

Blaine strode over to Kurt again coolly.

"_Your lips tremble__  
><em>_But your eyes are in a straight stare__  
><em>_We're on the bed__  
><em>_But your clothes are laying right there,"_

Finn suddenly looked confused. "Wait, he's singing this to my brother?" Rachel merely laughed, beaming at the couple. Kurt's face was bright red and he half-hid his face in his hand. Blaine took the other and got on his knees._  
><em>_"And I was thinking of places__  
><em>_That I could hide__  
><em>_(I could hide)…"_

Blaine stood up, keeping his grip on Kurt's hand. _  
><em>_"Tonight you're falling in love!__  
><em>_(Let me go now)__  
><em>_This feeling's tearing me up!__  
><em>_Here we go now!"_

Mercedes nudged Kurt, and Blaine pulled him to his feet. Kurt still held a hand close to his face, ready to hide is Blaine did anything too embarrassing. But Blaine merely started to belt out the chorus again, jumping with Kurt and holding his hand. He began to dance, bouncing and singing loudly:_  
><em>"_Now if she does it like this__  
><em>_Will you do it like that?__  
><em>_Now if she touches like this__  
><em>_Will you touch her right back?"_

He slowly danced downward, moving his shoulders, and pulling Kurt down with him, then pulling him back up and spinning him around._  
><em>_"Now if she moves like this__  
><em>_Will you move her like that?__  
><em>_Come on, shake-shake__  
><em>_Shake-shake, shake it!"_

Rachel pulled Finn up with him, and the Warblers joined too. Kurt was struggling to keep the glare at his boyfriend. It didn't help when Brittany and Sam pushed him onto his boyfriend. He fell into his arms, and Blaine spun him around.

"_Shake-shake__  
><em>_Shake-shake, shake it,_

_Shake-shake__  
><em>_Shake-shake, shake it!"_

Everyone who hasn't dancing was doing so now. The dim candlelight was flickering dramatically. Blaine took Kurt's hands and pressing for him to dance with him.

"_Shake-shake__  
><em>_Shake-shake, shake it,_

_Shake-shake__  
><em>_Shake-shake, shake it!"_

Everyone had moved out of the way, leaving a space in the middle to watch the two boys. Blaine's eyes never left Kurt's. Kurt was reluctant, but going along with it. Blaine suddeny pressed his hand to the small of Kurt's back and pulled him closer.

"_I saw you dancing__  
><em>_And I couldn't keep you off my mind,__  
><em>_I could tell that you could tell__  
><em>_That I was taking my time!"_

__Kurt tried to push Blaine back, but that just made Blaine press their bodies together, moving in closer._  
><em>_"But I was thinking of ways__  
><em>_To get you to stay and be mine,"_

He leaned closer; their noses were touching, foreheads brushing. Blaine was so close to Kurt's face they were less than an inch from kissing. _  
><em>_"Body's shaking,_

_Turn me on,_

_So I can turn of the lights…"_

Blaine moved in _so_ close. Their friends erupted into catcalls and laughter and cheers. As soon as their lips brushed, Blaine twirled Kurt around and clasped both his hands, rocking side to side as he encouraged Kurt to dance with him once more. He dipped Kurt and everyone began dancing again. Everyone was singing now, but Blaine was singing at the top of his lungs:

"_Now if she does it like this__  
><em>_Will you do it like that?"__  
><em>Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close once again.

"_Now if she touches like this__  
><em>_Will you touch her right back?"_

Blaine spun Kurt around, dancing like an idiot but somehow pulling it off._  
><em>_"Now if she moves like this__  
><em>_Will you move her like that?"_

He tossed his head around. He belted the song out while jumping around, moving intimately with Kurt._  
><em>_"Come on, shake-shake__  
><em>_Shake-shake, shake it!"_

Everyone chanted together:

_Shake-shake__  
><em>_Shake-shake, shake it,_

_Shake-shake__  
><em>_Shake-shake, shake it!_

_Shake-shake__  
><em>_Shake-shake, shake it,_

_Shake-shake__  
><em>_Shake-shake, shake it!_

Everyone clapped and cheered. Blaine grabbed Kurt and kissing him aroused hollering and catcalls. The teenagers exploded into loud yelling and laughter, applauding each other, especially the pair in the center. Mercedes bumped into Kurt playfully, flashing him a look. Tina giggled at them as Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's shoulders, his hands around Kurt's waist. Puck knocked into Kurt "accidentally", pushing him onto Blaine. For the second time, Blaine caught him as he stumbled. Kurt stared up and Blaine, who was smirking.

"You…" Kurt wanted hit him in the arm or yell at him for singing such a song to him, and forcing him to dance and blush like a love-struck idiot in front of everyone. He sighed. "I love you." He said simply.

"I can live with that," Blaine said, poking Kurt on the nose.

**Oh MY this sucks.**

**I managed to pull myself out of my Deathly Hallows shock (IT WAS EPICLY AMAZING. BEST THING IVE EVER SEEN.) to write this chapter til the early hours on the morning in attempt to give you SOMETHING before field hockey camp next week and came up with this, which I wrote half asleep. More Santana-Wes plotting …later… *snoooore***

**ANYHOO. Wake up.**

**I avoided any Quick or Quartie because I have 2 votes for Quick, 2 votes for Quartie. So even if you hated this and don't want to review, just tell me which one you want, please! **_**I cannot decide on my own! **_**Those who reviewed telling me, THANKS :D and I love you reviewers! {people actually read my stuff *o* nowai} **


End file.
